Babies and Credit Cards
by alilily
Summary: A shopping trip leads to intriguing consequences


Babies and Credit Cards  
  
Author: alilily  
  
Pairing: J/D  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters (if I did why would I have Amy o the Dirty feet). In my heart, Aaron Sorkin will always own them; in my mind,John Wells and Warner brothers do.  
  
Spoilers: Season 4, the entire show's run is fairgame  
  
AN: This is my first fic, so be gentle with me please. This is for Sharon, Lisa, KC and all you  
  
lovely and delightful GCCAers. And to the supremely lovely Kerry, who betaed it. In my little world Zoey's been found safe and returned home, and Toby andAndi are going to live in the house, at least for themoment k ;- )  
  
Archive: sure, just let me know  
  
Feedback: yes, please. alicnc@yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ohh, look at these little shoes. It's so hard to believe that you used to fit into them, Zoey," Abbey Bartlet said.  
  
Zoey Bartlet responded good-naturedly, "Mom, this is the fiftieth time since you found out Andi was pregnant that you mentioned that. You're starting to sound like Dad."  
  
"Well, we can't have that can we," winked Abbey.  
  
"We're going to get the big stuff first and then get the fun stuff, okay, Mom. You were at the shower, you know she has hundreds of bibs"  
  
"You can never have too many of those, especially with twins. But you're right, this stuff first, then fun stuff."  
  
Abbey and Zoey, along with Amy Gardner, Margaret Cavanaugh, C.J. Cregg, and Donna Moss, were all out shopping for baby supplies for the newest members of  
  
the West Wing family: Molly and Huckleberry Wyatt-Ziegler. As nature takes its course, the twins arrived before scheduled ,and Andi Wyatt and Toby Ziegler had not yet shopped for their new bundles of joy; so Abbey took it upon herself to supply her friends with  
  
anything infants could want. Since the return of Zoey from her ordeal, the mother-daughter bond was greater than ever, so Zoey made sure to accompany her mother. They decided that it was perfect for a ladies day out, since lawsuits, citizenship, and a bit too much wine had  
  
derailed their last get together.   
  
Margaret again apologized to Zoey. "If I had known he was planning on getting you just a pen, I would have done something. I'm now going to buy every single gift he needs, rather than let him order off sharperimage.com. "  
  
CJ interrupted, "So, have you found out what the pen does yet?"  
  
Zoey replied, "C.J, it writes."  
  
"Well, I know that, but does it do anything else?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Margaret interjected, "Well, for how much that pen cost, it should write by itself."  
  
Meanwhile, Amy tried again to get the First Lady to reconsider. "Ma'am, this is the perfect thing, you shopping with your daughter. Come on, let me call a few photographers; it would look great," she said.  
  
"Amy, I settled this back at the White House. We don't need to make political hay out of one damn shopping trip. It's just a mother, and daughter and friends out shopping. Other people do it. I don't want it to be anywhere above the fold or below it," Abbey replied. "Now, what is first on the list?"  
  
Donna responded, "Well, ma'am, they are going to use cribs belonging to Andi's parents, so we don't need to look for those. Let's go look at infant seats. I researched the top five brands, and made index cards with pros and cons on each: safety, style, price, and comfort."  
  
Margaret, having finished exclaiming about the cost of the pen, asked, "Donna, where else did you look besides Consumer Reports, Good Housekeeping, and Parenting?"  
  
"I found this one site where parents listed their opinions of the seat in question. It was very  
  
informative about all kinds of products actually: strollers, basinettes, and well almost everything baby. Those comments are in green," Donna replied.  
  
C.J. peered over Abbey's shoulder at the cards and said, "There's something freakish about you, you know that?"  
  
Donna blushed and said, "Actually, I do."  
  
They all looked at the infant car seats and, using Donna's informative index cards, picked the best one and got two of them. Abbey put her arm around Zoey and remarked, "All these look so nice and comfortable. They look so different than the one we had for you, Zoey. And I'd be that they're a thousand times safer. I remember your father and I looked over every piece of information written about everything you, Ellie and Liz touched."  
  
"Come on, Mom, we're on a roll. This is your perfect chance to show everyone my embarrassing baby pictures," Zoey replied.  
  
C.J. said, "Zoey, you should know by know we've seen them all. What's next, Donna?"  
  
"Strollers," she responded.  
  
Margaret stated, "The double jogging stroller is a must. It's safe, gives a smooth ride, and holds both babies perfectly."  
  
"But those aren't easy to travel with, they need something that can fold down," Donna argued.  
  
Abbey saw Amy standing towards the back of the group and looking bored, so she said, "Hey Amy, what kind of stroller did your nephews use?"  
  
Amy looked startled and replied, "Um, yeah I don't quite remember what they used. I know my sister liked it a lot though"  
  
Donna and Margaret continued their stroller discussion, looking over note cards, testing strollers out, and debating the merits of each style and brand. C.J. looked at them with an amused expression, having seen them in action many times before. Zoey saw  
  
them with a renewed sense of affection: her kidnapping made her appreciate their quirks and their utmost devotion and love for their coworkers. Abbey's mind started working, trying to figure out how to move them to the East Wing, but giving up that thought as  
  
quickly as it came, for she knew that neither woman would want to leave their boss, each for different reasons. Amy looked at them curiously and wondered how they could be so passionate about strollers when there were other things that obviously preceded them. What Amy didn't get was that their friends' babies strollers were important because Huck and Molly needed the best they could offer.  
  
Donna then announced, "We've decided that this Tike Tech stroller combines the best of both worlds: it's a jogging stroller, but it's easy to fold up."  
  
The women added two baby carriers, a play yard, high chairs and bouncing system to the stroller and infant car seats.   
  
C.J., hanging up her cell phone, said, "That was Ginger back at the house; she said the delivery guys have moved all the baby stuff in the room and it looks fabulous. The only things needed are a changing table and a dresser. Off to the furniture section."  
  
Walking over, Donna and C.J. started to discuss the type of furniture already in the room and what would best compliment those pieces.  
  
"Toby told me that the cribs were antique oak; a light oak, right?' asked C.J.  
  
Donna replied, "Yeah, that's what he told me too."  
  
Amy knew that C.J.'s and Toby's friendship began a long time ago. She knew that Toby was the one who got the press secretary to join Bartlet's campaign. But, she didn't realize that Toby and Donna were close.  
  
She asked Donna, "When did you speak to Toby about it?"   
  
Donna answered, "Yesterday, when I went to the hospital to see the twins and Andi; we talked for a bit. Apparently, Toby is quite fond of baby hats."  
  
Abbey added, "Indeed he is. Jed said that the thing he learned first from fatherhood, was that babies come with hats."  
  
Zoey interjected, "Oh, tell me about it. Dad has shown me my baby hats about once a day."  
  
C.J. said, "I think it's sweet. We get to see a whole new side of him."  
  
"Though, if he comes in to work in a good mood everyday, it'll take me time to get used to it so he doesn't freak me out," Margaret responded.  
  
Abbey noticed her Chief of Staff looking pained, so she said, "So, we're looking for a light oak dresser. What do you think of this one?" and pointed to a tall dresser with five drawers.  
  
Margaret said, "Let me call Ginger to make sure the straight edges will go with the cribs."  
  
While she was on the phone, Donna spotted two suitable changing tables, depending on the cribs. Margaret ended the call and informed them that the cribs were quite minimalist, and would therefore look good with the straight edged furniture.  
  
C.J. reminded them, "Toby also said that they don't need a rocker either, so we don't have to look for that. The twins still need quilts and the such though, right?"  
  
Donna looked at the list, "Yeah, they do."  
  
Walking over to the bedding department, Amy wondered how she got roped into this. She and Toby were friendly with each other, but mostly professional acquaintances. She knew Congresswoman Wyatt through her work at the Women's Leadership Coalition, but she did not seem to have the same relationship with her as the others.   
  
She refocused on the task at hand when she heard Zoey squeal, "Look at these Sesame Street quilts. We have to make the room Sesame Street themed."  
  
They all agreed, murmuring about PBS and how Toby loved it. C.J. commented, "It's a shame they don't have Miss Julia Child bedding."  
  
Donna and Margaret snickered, remembering his love of the fair chef.  
  
Abbey, Zoey, C.J., Margaret, Donna, and Amy all meandered over to the baby clothes with a gleam of excitement in their eyes. The necessities having all been found, it left them to do what they found most delightful: picking out baby clothes. Even Amy could not stop the urge to pick out baby booties.  
  
Abbey called out amid the exclamations and sighs to remind them, "Remember, Andi received the basics at the shower already: the layette, sleepers and things."  
  
The sound of a cell phone ringing ended Abbey's reminder. Donna glanced at the Caller ID and sighed.  
  
"Hey, Josh," she answered.  
  
"Hey. I can't find the file for the thing," he said.  
  
"To the right of the computer."  
  
"Ah, got it thanks. How's shopping? When are you going to be back?"  
  
"Whenever we're done, Joshua. Don't worry I'll pick out a nice present . . . aww, how sweet. Found one."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"These little overalls, with the cutest little shirts. And matching hats, and shoes. It'll look perfect with the Mets hat you're planning on giving."  
  
"I sense you're not a fan of my giving the twins hats."  
  
"I never said a thing, Josh."  
  
"No, you didn't need to; it was in your tone. And what is wrong with hats? At least I bought them myself. I mean, Leo sent Margaret to do his bidding."  
  
"Josh, you bought Huck and Molly 'Met's' Hats, and not because you had this urge for them to be seen in these fantastic little whatever-- you bought them to annoy Toby."  
  
"You mock the Mets, Donnatella?"  
  
"Moi, mock, never."  
  
Amy overheard part of the conversation and grimaced inwardly. She despised the banter between the two; it seemed they were always so in tune with each other.  
  
Something in her that she couldn't quite recognize made her say to Donna, "Can you tell Josh I need to see him about a thing when we get back?"  
  
Donna sighed and nodded, "Josh, Amy needs to see you when we get back."  
  
Josh groaned, "Oh god, no. You take it, see if you can fix it."  
  
"Kay. Josh, go to your meeting now."  
  
"But, Donna, I still have 15 minutes. Wait, you don't need to tell me; my watch sucks."  
  
"Yes. Do good in there."  
  
Snapping the phone shut, Donna said to Amy, "Josh's schedule is full so he wants me to meet with you, k. How about when we get back to the West Wing?"  
  
Amy tried to hide her displeasure at this and smiled cheerily. "Sure thing, Donna. We worked well together when we worked on the Wellingtons."  
  
Donna agreed then turned to the others to see what they were buying. She had never liked being around Amy, but since Amy started working for the First Lady, Donna had an uneasy feeling towards the brunette. And ever since that fateful night, she didn't even want to be within 3 feet of her.   
  
Zoey said, "Come on, Mom, we do not have to buy the entire store. They already have stuff and they may, you know, want to pick out their children's clothes  
  
themselves."  
  
Abbey responded, "You're right. And they will grow too quickly. So, we'll have to come out again. Amy, will you check these things out? We've been here long enough."  
  
Zoey interrupted, "Mom, I'm going to stay here and come back with them."  
  
"Okay, sweetie. Oh, Donna, I see you're getting something too. Aww, those are too adorable."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. They're going to be from Josh and me," Donna replied.  
  
Abbey smiled, "See you back at the office, Amy. Donna, thank you for your research. There's always a place for you in the East Wing."  
  
Donna laughed, "Thank you, ma'am. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer the next time Josh bellows for coffee."  
  
"Okay then. Bye now. Thank you so much," Abbey said to the store's manager. She kissed Zoey good-bye and departed with her Secret Service entourage.  
  
Margaret paid for her own and Leo's gifts while all the paperwork was being done on those that required delivery. C.J. and Amy started discussing the health care bill that was going through the house and betting on who would be the first to stick a gag-rule amendment on it. Zoey and Donna analyzed the allegories in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.   
  
Donna paid for the clothes. As the cashier checked her out, she glanced at the credit card. Returning it, she said, "Thank you, Mrs. Lyman. Have a nice day!" Margaret and C.J. could hardly suppress their smiles. They each pointedly looked at Donna, who innocently said, "What?"  
  
Zoey jested, "Oh, nothing, Mrs. Lyman."  
  
Amy gave the cashier a look and opened her mouth until she saw CJ give her a glare and make a motion to shut up.  
  
Amy could hardly believe her eyes and ears; C.J, Margaret, and Zoey looked as if nothing was wrong with someone thinking Donna and her boss were married. Margaret looked like the Cheshire Cat; the president's daughter kept repeating it; the White House Press Secretary didn't seem to care what rumors passed around town. Amy looked at Donna, who looked as if was nothing out of the ordinary, as if it had happened before.   
  
Amy had to have heard the rumors; she asked about them when she first saw Josh. What she must not have consciously realized was how far they pervaded. Walking out, she tried to push the thoughts away, for even though people thought Josh and Donna were together, they weren't. Josh and Amy, on the other hand, had nearly lived together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During the drive back to the White House, Amy became increasingly irritated and wished she had come back with C.J. and Margaret. She liked Zoey a lot, but the kid would not stop mentioning Mrs. Lyman and the cashier.   
  
"I think Mrs. Lyman sounds nice. Or, would you rather be Ms. Moss?" Zoey asked Donna.  
  
"Moss-Lyman," Donna responded without thinking.  
  
"Donna Moss-Lyman. That is perfect," Zoey replied.  
  
Amy could not believe her ears. Not only was Zoey encouraging this "thing", but Donna had put thought into it.   
  
As if reading her mind, Zoey then said, "So, Donna, you've thought about it?"  
  
"No, but when I get married I'm going to hyphenate my name in any case," Donna answered breezily. Donna had not taken that much notice of the cashier's  
  
remark; people oftentimes mistook her for Josh's wife. She didn't mind, and it led to countless banter sessions with him, for a man should always take his wife on a trip to Hawaii, because it was just something husbands do.  
  
Zoey had heard rumors and this was her second time witnessing the comments. Needless to say, the romantic in her loved the thought of Josh and Donna. They were perfect for each other. She saw the way they looked at each other; it was the way she looked at Charlie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the White House, Zoey left Amy and Donna to go and find her father and, in effect, Charlie. Amy and Donna walked through the halls and talked about what they were wearing: Armani and DKNY respectively. As they approached the bullpen, an unmistakable bellow rang out.  
  
"Donnatella Moss!" called Josh Lyman.  
  
"What?" yelled Donna in an equally loud voice.  
  
"Where's my FEC memo?"  
  
"Keep your pants on, Joshua, it's right here," teased  
  
Donna, bringing the memo to him. "Josh, I could swear you were hung in an earlier life; your tie is a mess. Come here."  
  
"Fine," grumbled Josh, reading his memo as Donna retied his tie. "Donna?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What does this say? Fom cannoneers?"  
  
"Two commissioners."  
  
"Really, that's a T?"  
  
"Josh, do you think you're in any position to make fun of my handwriting?" she commented as she firmly finished the knot.  
  
"I guess not. If I say you have lovely, distinctive writing, will you bring me coffee?"  
  
"That and something else."  
  
"A raise?"  
  
"That too. But tickets to see Yo-Yo Ma would not be uncalled for."  
  
"We'll see. Now, I'm off to save the world from the tyranny of soft money, Donna."  
  
"The world, Josh?" she drawled.  
  
"Well, the country, at least," bantered Josh as he departed. "Oh, hey, Amy. I didn't see you there; see you later."  
  
Amy had been standing in the hall while this whole, well, she didn't really know what to call it, played out. One part of her thought it was very sweet, but for the most part, she found herself becoming more caustic. She didn't know what was causing it, but it bothered her, this closeness between Josh and his assistant. Her eyes scanned around the room and caught something on Donna's desk. Amy took a step closer and saw about five pictures of Donna with Josh: one with them dancing at an Inaugural Ball; one of them on the original campaign  
  
trail; one with them sleeping on Air Force One; one with them talking over Chinese food, and the last looked like it was taken right after Donna had fallen on Josh. In every picture, they looked so happy and content. It left Amy speechless.  
  
"Amy?" asked Donna.  
  
"Yeah, what?" responded Amy quickly, trying to get her mind back on track.  
  
"So, what did you need?"  
  
"The meeting, yes. I have to go get a file from my office for it. Be right back, okay?" she said.  
  
"Oh, sure. I'll be here," Donna responded, grateful for the moment of respite. She could sense Amy's discomfort. Donna wasn't aware of the nature of it; she just thought it was a leftover from that night. Donna knew that, personally, she did not want to be  
  
around Amy, but she could not avoid her and she did not want Josh to become aware of her feelings and ask her about it. Donna was an expert at misdirection by now.  
  
Glancing briefly at her pictures, she started to do some research on the education bill going through Congress, so that she could brief C.J.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Amy walked through the halls of the West Wing, she passed by C.J.'s office. She decided to stop in since she had a lot on her mind.  
  
"Hey C.J." she said.  
  
"Oh, hey, Amy. What's up?" asked C.J.  
  
"Didn't it bother you when that store clerk thought that Donna was Josh's wife?" Amy blurted out.  
  
"Um, no, not really."  
  
"Why? Doesn't it look bad for the administration? I mean, you're the Press Secretary; shouldn't you be concerned about the image?"  
  
"I don't think it does look bad. What does it matter that some random people think they're married? Obviously, you've heard the rumors. Does it affect them or how they work? No. They are a well-oiled machine and to change it could be disastrous. What is that store clerk  
  
going to say anyways? That Mrs. Joshua Lyman was shopping with the First Lady and her daughter. Frankly, I have bigger concerns to deal with. And personally, they've been through enough and deserve whatever they want." C.J. was tired of having to deal with this inane nonsense. She loved Josh like a brother and Donna like a sister and she wished them every happiness in the world. Josh was just buying himself a clue and C.J. did not want Amy to ruin things.  
  
Amy left C.J. a few minutes later and went back to her office. Deciding not to waste time looking for a file, she called Donna.   
  
"Donna, we have everything straightened out here. It was just something minor and I needed to look at it with fresh eyes to straighten it out. Thanks," she said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye, Amy, let me know if I can do anything else," said Donna on the other end of the line.  
  
Amy hung up the phone and sighed. Abbey then walked in.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. B. What can I do for you?" Amy said, standing up.  
  
"I need you to call Donna and work with Josh's office on the education bill. I want to make sure that there are no amendments added that limit funding to those schools who teach abstinence only," stated Abbey.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Amy said with a fleeting look of displeasure on her face.  
  
"What is it, Amy?"  
  
"Just that you reminded me of something that happened today at the store."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Well this cashier called Donna -- "  
  
Abbey interrupted, "Mrs. Lyman. Yes, Zoey told me."  
  
"Really," said Amy, "You don't think it looks bad for the President to have people think that one of his staffers is having an affair with his assistant."  
  
"That's interesting. I've never thought of Josh and Donna's relationship as an affair. They sort of remind me of Jed and myself when we were that age."  
  
"But doesn't that downplay the staff's and Donna's credibility?"  
  
Abbey seared Amy with a look. "Is the staff losing everything that comes their way? And, I would think as a fighter for women's lives, you'd be happy for Donna and hold her up as a role model. Yes, she's made mistakes in her life . Haven't we all? She's learned from them and is now a political player in her own right."  
  
"Yes, but she's still just an assistant," shot back Amy.  
  
"What is it with the title? She's gone above and beyond what a typical 'assistant' does. Josh and Donna are not typical. She had to tell him his father died. She picked up the pieces from that; she kept him together and kept his staff running. You didn't see the look on her face when Toby told her Josh was shot. You weren't waiting with her during that eternal surgery. Not just because she was his assistant but, because they have something together. She was there for him while his mind and his body healed. You never had to follow her Rules. These rules that neither the President, myself, the Chief of Staff, nor anyone else could get past. So yeah, she's just an assistant," Abbey responded just as vehemently, "Forget the bill, I'll have an assistant take care of it."  
  
Abbey left the room, and Amy speechless.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy was still reeling from her talk with Mrs. Bartlet as she walked towards Josh's office. She prayed that Donna wouldn't be there; she wasn't sure if she could plaster on a happy face.   
  
She walked into the bullpen and, luck of all luck, Donna wasn't there. "Score one for Gardner, she thought." She passed by Donna's desk and saw a Post-It note on her computer which said, "Josh, On the Hill. Be back later. Have my cell. Donna."  
  
Amy took a deep breath and squandered the courage to knock. Mrs. B and CJ and the cashier and everyone else could all take a backseat to it coming from the source. She had heard the rumors about him dating his assistant, but he said they were wrong and why should she not believe him; he proved to her that he was more than willing to have a relationship with her. As much as she tried to convince herself of this, she could not shake the slight feeling that she happened to come along at the right time and was just a distraction. Though it was bitterly funny that he was distracted by Donna for their entire relationship from their first "date" at the Ritz, to Mrs. B's birthday party, to that Sunday morning before it all started to go down hill.  
  
Amy knocked on the door and called out, "J, are you there?" She entered.  
  
"Oh, hey, Amy. Wait, don't tell me you're hear to steal my assistant too; the First Lady already stole her," grumbled Josh good-naturedly. He missed having her around, but he was proud of her for moving up.  
  
"Actually, no, I came to talk to you," Amy replied.  
  
"What about? Donna didn't brief me on anything."  
  
"Donna doesn't tell you everything now, does she?" she asked.  
  
"Not everything, no, but she tells me the important things. Why what's this about?" Josh asked, getting curious.  
  
"Um, at the store today, the cashier called her Mrs. Lyman."  
  
"Well, it should be Mrs. Moss-Lyman of course," Josh responded automatically. Looking up, he saw Amy gaping at him. "She'd hyphenate her name, that's all." He had heard her talk about the subject many a time, which made him smile.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you? And why does she have your credit card?"  
  
"No, it doesn't bother me. What does it matter what others think? And she has my credit card because she buys things for me and, since they're mine, I figure I should pay."  
  
Amy thought about this and realized that it did make sense. Why should Donna pay for Josh's gift? She was making a big deal out of nothing. She commented off-handedly, "Well, it's not like she has your house key."  
  
She looked at Josh when he didn't say anything. "What? Don't tell me she does," she pleaded.  
  
"We've always had each other's keys. It makes it easier when we have to work late or if one of us goes away," Josh replied, and then under his breath, "And after the shooting."  
  
Amy couldn't quite catch what he said; she was still on the fact that Josh and Donna had each other's keys. She and Josh never exchanged keys, and living together was always one of the places where Josh resisted. She said, "So you carry around each other's keys, she has your credit card; no wonder people think you're married." She looked around the room, trying to look at everything but Josh. Her heart sank as her sight landed on a picture. It was a picture of Josh dancing with Donna at the Inaugural Ball. It was similar to the one Donna had on her desk, but this one seemed to catch them in a more intimate moment. The picture was quite beautiful, them gazing in each others eyes, his hand resting on her back, her hand  
  
resting on his face.  
  
"Again, why does it matter? And to be perfectly honest, I like it when people think we're married," Josh shot back, his voice rising.  
  
"What?" Amy shrieked back, startled.  
  
He responded, "You heard me."  
  
"But, she's an assistant," Amy tried one last time.  
  
"Yes, she is,and a damn good one. I'm lucky that she's stayed with me for so long. She could have gotten out of here a long time ago, but for some reason she stays. I don't know why, but I don't know how I'd function without her. And she's saved my ass on a number of occasions, more times then I've saved her."  
  
"But we need each other. We can help each other."  
  
"What, you need a way to get 10 minutes with the president? And, Amy, we've never helped each other."  
  
"But, but, I . . love you," whispered Amy.  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it. You were all for talking to me about my work, but did you ever try to get me?"  
  
"You wouldn't let me in," Amy responded hotly.   
  
"Don't give me that. You didn't try. You never asked about Rosslyn or anything else for that matter besides, what thing, or what did Pintero want."  
  
"You never gave me any indication you wanted anything else!"  
  
"Again, you did not, do not and never will get me," Josh shouted.  
  
"I can see that now. Bye, Josh," Amy replied with an air of finality and sadness. She walked out, not noticing a small group of staffers standing by the doorway. Amy pondered her future at the White House. She didn't know if she could continue to work in the environment. It wasn't just the thing with Josh, but the whole thing. She didn't feel like she fitted in with anybody, as evidenced by the events of the day. She knew that 8 jobs in 3 years wasn't a good track record, though she was proud of her work. But she wanted some stability. Maybe it just wasn't time for her, she supposed and decided to wait a few days  
  
before resigning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josh looked up after Amy left, wondering what the hell happened there. He noticed Leo standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. "Leo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It was awfully hard not to notice the shouting, Josh," jibed Leo.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I'll go apologize to everyone."  
  
"Actually, you have one person to speak to first. I'll send her in now." Leo walked out and said with a bemused tone, "Just don't screw it up. There are plenty of people standing in line ready to break kneecaps should that happen."  
  
"Yes, sir," Josh responded.  
  
Leo said softly, "He'd like her and he'd be proud."  
  
Josh replied equally as soft, "Thanks."  
  
Leo walked past Donna and patted her on the shoulder. He then whispered something to Margaret, who smiled and stayed put.  
  
Donna shut the door as she went in, which silenced the crowd's gasps.  
  
Josh joked, "How much do you want to bet that they're all pressing their ears to the door right now?"  
  
"And some are probably getting cups," Donna chimed in. "So, what kind of basket am I going to have to send now?"  
  
"You wound me, Donnatella."  
  
"Not from what I heard," Donna retorted. "From what I heard, you like people to think I'm your wife." She lightened this statement with a brilliant smile.  
  
Josh thought, "if I could see that smile every day, I'd be a lucky man." He stated, "Well, there are certain perks."  
  
"And to think, you don't take my social life into account," she said as she stepped forward.  
  
He inched closer, as he said, "Look at those aforementioned perks."  
  
"Well, that's all good. But I'm missing something in this equation."  
  
"And what would that be?" Josh whispered, inches away from Donna.  
  
"Any potential benefits from this 'relationship,'" Donna breathed.  
  
And then they were kissing. To this day, neither one of them could tell who started it. But they were sure it was the beginning of the best kisses in their lives.   
  
They parted, breathing heavily. "Potential, my ass," Josh grinned.  
  
Donna beamed back, still holding onto Josh's face.  
  
"Marry me," he said.  
  
"Not now, Josh." she said back.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a wooed, then marry, sort of girl, Josh," she smiled.  
  
A beautiful smile, complete with dimples, emerged on his face, "And how long is this wooing supposed to last?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Suit yourself. I will woo you as you've never been wooed before," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
In Josh and Donna's preoccupation, they forgot about the door that was wide open to the hallway where a crowd now stood silently. C.J. wiped away tears and Margaret was trying to preserve everything so she could report back to Leo. Ginger had arrived in the middle of it and quickly figured out what was happening. Abbey and Zoey beamed, for it was about time something good happened. Will was pleased that the snowball throwing was not done in vain and for the simple fact that he had won the office pool, in which he just entered.  
  
Donna laughed a bit before she was lost in the feeling of Josh's lips on hers. But her last coherent thought was, "Maybe till tomorrow." 


End file.
